The New Dragon
by SworntoChase
Summary: Rowena,Omi's daughter from the future falls through a time portal made by Chase Young and goes back in time to when Omi was a Wudai Warrior. According to Chase's plan she is going to be used as bait to get Omi on the Heylin Side.Rowena's POV
1. Kidnapped

Dedicated to my cousin Rowena who the main character (Omi's daughter) is named after and to my cousin's son Dean who was just born.

Chapter 1. Kidnapped 

I woke up. My head hurt so much. I looked around the dark room. Where was I? The room was so dark I could barely see the table two feet away for me. The only source of light was from the window which was covered by what seemed like a black curtain. I heard footsteps and a voice coming towards me. Someone was coming! I didn't know what to do. Hide? But where? When the door opened I froze with fear. The voice said, "Good your up." I didn't know what to do so I forced the question out of my mind. Who are you? "Me ,asked the voice , "that's not important yet. From the sound of the deep voice I could tell it was a guy. I wanted him to come into the light so I could see him, but he just said , "My servant will bring you your lunch soon." Then he slammed the door shut and locked it. Lunch? What time was it anyways? I sat thinking for awhile but my curiosity rose and I decided to explore the room. There was a dark blue curtain that seemed like black from afar, a small circular table in the middle of the room, a velvet couch, and a queen sized bed. I wondered how all this stuff could fit in this crowded room but I had to concentrate. What had happened? How did I get here? I walked over to the bed and sat down. I tried to think. Hmmm….I remember my house . Ya I remember reading my book and then I heard a noise and looked around. Then I remember something appearing behind me, A portal! And me being sucked in! Then I fell and fell till I hit the ground. Oh it was such a blur! I tried focusing my mind again. Ummm… Then someone started chasing me I didn't see who but I tripped then I remember everything going black. The guy chasing me must be the one that locked me in here.  
I lied down on the bed trying to remember what happened after me falling but it was no use. Oh no I just remembered today was the Xiaolin reunion for my dad and his friends. DAD! Where was he? Is he trying to find me? A million questions were racing through my mind. I had to go! I had to get back to my parents somehow! I started banging the door trying to knock it down but it was no use. Then I realized it. Oh my God, how could I be so stupid? Tsunami Strike, Water! But the door still didn't break. Not even a scratch. The door opened and the guy walked in and INTO THE LIGHT! IT was CHASE YOUNG! He said, "Hello, Rowena. Why did you kidnap me you LOSER! He seemed displeased by this remark. He said, "I kidnapped you to lure your father in. Why? I thought you didn't care about him anymore because he was to old now! He laughed at this saying , "I though you would know by now that that portal you got sucked into was a time portal. A time portal? Was he telling me the truth? "What year is it?", I asked. "2005",he replied. But…but that means my is dad is my age.. "Precisely", he said grinning. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. He looked pleased with himself. I just wanted to tear that smile off his face. He handed me a plate of food and said it was my lunch. I tried to throw it at his face but he quickly dodged it. He then slammed the door shut and locked it. I had to escape! I had to warn my dad but would he believe me? Would he believe me if I said I was his daughter from the future? I wouldn't. I guess I just have to hope that he would trust me. But how would I escape?


	2. The Escape

Ch.2 The Escape 

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

I looked around the room. How could I escape? My only choices were the heavily locked door and the bolted window. Well the door was easier but it led to Chase. I guess the window was my only choice. I started towards the window. It seemed pretty ordinary to me. I pulled back the curtain and feel back in pain.

Ow! My eyes were burning I was not used to the bright blinding light. I looked out. It was so beautiful. I could see the vivid colors of the leaves in the forest trees. I touched the glass. It seemed breakable. But first I had to soften it. Tsunami Strike, Ice! Yes! I could see a crack starting to form. Monkey Strike! Hee yah! It shattered into millions of pieces.

I had to hurry I could already hear voices and footsteps approaching. I looked out the window. WOW! What a long drop! Come on Weng calm your fears. (Just to let u know Weng is a nickname for Rowena) GON YI TAN PI! And I jumped out the window. I fell and fell. The wind was tearing at my hair. Then I landed. Thankfully on my feet.

Hmm.. What direction? Let's see umm….That's north so…I guess I'll go that way. Come on Tiger instincts don't let me down. I started running north. I had to go as fast I can. I have to warn Omi before Chase can catch me. ……growl……

Opps! I guess I'm getting hungry.  
Maybe I should have eaten the lunch Chase gave. No! I have a strict rule against eating what evil villains give me. Humph! I just have to find some food. BERRIES! Hmm…they don't look poisonous. I started picking them by the handfuls. The leaves rustled and a dark figure jumped out of the nearest tree. Oh My God! It was…..to be continued.


	3. The Dark Figure

Ch.3 The Dark Figure 

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Dojo's quote in this story!

Dedicated to Kreepi Spicer,XiaolinLover,KITTY200,and all the people that reviewed this story.

Omi!

"Excuse me honorable stranger but these he said pointing at the berries Are the temple berries." Please do not pick them.  
I can't believe it my dad was lecturing me even when he's just a kid. I felt dizzy and light-headed and then everything went black.

( Xiaolin Temple One hour later)

I heard voices all around me. I opened my eyes. Everyone was crowded around me. I looked around. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep" said Omi cheerfully.  
"I think you mean she fainted", said Rai. "Who are you anyways?"

"Me? Oh! I'm Rowena. Pleased to meet you, Rai. Pleased to meet you…hey!  
Wait how do you know my name?

Umm…Lucky guess?

Hey wait… "Never mind him" said Kimiko interrupting "Are you ok now"  
"Ya. I just fainted because well umm… Omi surprised me. That's all." I said trying to grin.

"Hey how do you know my name too?" said Omi Ohhhh! I get it.  
What! Oh no! Did Omi figure it out?  
"You must have major tiger instincts" said Omi

Ohhh…Yep that's me Rowena, Xiaolin Dragon of Water with major tiger instincts. Oh no! Did that just come out of my mouth? It certainly seemed like it. Everyone was staring at me with their mouths open.  
Finally Dojo broke the silence. Whoa Whoa Wait Omi's the Dragon of Water and there can't be two.

"Oh yes there can." I said sighing I sat down and started telling them the whole story

(30 min later)  
"And that's how I'm also the Dragon of Water"

"Whoa back away from the nut job" said Dojo (I felt like I had to add this It's my favorite saying from XS)

I looked at Omi. He looked at me in both a caring way and also like I was crazy.  
I couldn't help it tears were streaming down my face.  
"I just need your help to get me back to my time " I said sobbing. I tried to hide my tears but they already could tell I was crying.

Finally Clay said "Don't cry lil lady If you can prove your also the Dragon of Water,. Maybe we'll help you"  
With that the joy in my heart swept up. I quickly wiped my tears and stood up.  
Umm… Just to tell I'm still a dragon in-training. Tsunami Strike, Water! But that didn't go quite as planned.

The Water hit a vase which shattered into many pieces and one of those pieces happened to hit Dojo in the head. "Opps Sorry" I said giggling.

"Well you certainly proved yourself. We'll help you right guys." said Clay "Sure" they said. But Omi didn't say anything. He just stared at me.

A chill crept down my spine as I could hear a low humming noise approaching.  
What is that?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think?

And please stop asking me who the mother is. You will find out as soon as I type who Rowena's mom is.


	4. Guilt

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did do u think I would be writing this.

The sound was getting louder and louder. By this time they all noticed the sound. We ran outside to see a boy with blazing red hair in a black trench coat and robots approaching."Who is he?", I asked. "He's Jack Spicer our enemy", said Raimundo. "Jack Spicer evil boy genius", said Jack proudly "He has a weird way of getting around" I said pointing at his heli-pack and giggling. Yep weird is a great word for Jack Kimiko said giving me a high five. "I'm not weird", whining Jack. "What are you doing here you no good vermin?", said Clay. "That's my business." ,said Jack . Jackbots attack!  
The four monks ran forward to meet the robots in battle. I wanted to help too! I ran forward but something was stopping me. I turned around. Jack was holding me by my sweater. "Let go of me", I yelled. "Nope your coming with me", sneered Jack pulling me into a under arm lock. "No! Let me go! Let me go! I tried as hard as I could to wriggle free. The monks heard my screams and came to my aid. But Jack was too fast. "Silk Spinner" he yelled firing at the monks.  
First he hit Raimundo who was struck down to the ground and was unable to get up. Then Clay threw Kimiko up in the air. Kimiko swung around firing a blazing kick at Jack but was stuck down and fell onto Clay. Both stuck helplessly on the ground. "Help!", I screamed as the heli-pack rose higher and higher. Omi sped across the temple grounds gaining speed and power. He then dashed high in the air yelling out Wudai Neptune Water! I watched in awe as Omi fired a icy kick at Jack and destroyed the heli-pack. Jack dropped me. My face was full of horror as I started falling. Omi had also started falling and sent up a pillar of water to save himself. Omi reached down to grab me hand but it slipped right through his. Jack ripped something from his pocket and yelled "Golden Tiger Claws!" I was grabbed and thrown in the portal. "Rowena!", yelled Omi. Thump! I landed on a hard stone floor. My cheek was cut and had started dripping blood. My bones hurt and I was so weak. Jack had gotten up. I weakly stood up in defense getting in battle position. Jack cut the air with the Tiger Claws. He put his hands in the portal. I felt my hands pulled behind my back and cuffed. "Let me go", I yelled over and over making as much noise as I could hoping some one would come to my rescue. "No", said Jack getting annoyed. "Gawd, stupid Shen Gong Wu weigh too much!" "Why don't you let me carry them", I offered innocently as he dragged me along. "Ha", he laughed "I'm not stupid enough to fall for that. "You were stupid enough to not use the Golden Tiger Claws in the first place.", I said chuckling. His mouth opened for a reply but nothing came out. "Fine you got me there.", he admitted. I could feel the blood now trickling down my neck. I tried wiping the blood from my cheek with my shoulder but couldn't reach. Jack turned around getting out a handkerchief and wiping the blood from my face. "Thanks", I whispered not believing I just was nice to him.  
"Where are we anyways?", I asked. "We are at Chase's entrance", said Jack feeling around the door for a button to open the door. "No!", I screamed. "You can't you wouldn't!" "Like I'll feel sorry for you", said Jack. "Please No!", I said pleadingly. I can't believe it I was begging, but I can't let my dad down. "I can't go back in there", I screamed. (Thought: No! I need to escape somehow. Maybe I can use my power to break through the cuffs.) Tsunami Strike Water! But it didn't work. Jack laughed "Those are indistrucable." Jack pushed something on the door and it opened. "What, worm!", yelled Chase. Special Delivery for Chase Young, said Jack in a sing-song voice. Chase walked down the steps of his palace. He grinned staring at me. "I guess you told Omi about everything", said Chase smiling. "Yeah and I told him to stay away from you!", I shouted. Blood started running from my cut again. "So you can't get him", I yelled. "Wrong", said Chase. "Now that you have told Omi. He can't wait to come and rescue you"  
(Thought: I can't believe I fell for that. This was all Chase's plan. I would escape. Tell Omi my sob story and then be captured again is use for bargaining ship )  
It was all my fault. I fell down to my knees tears flowing from my eyes. "Don't worry you'll receive the best of care when Omi is at my side.", said Chase. All my hope was gone. How would I ever solve this? It was over. "Omi", I screamed passing out on the cold marble floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First of all I wanted to bring out Rowena's emotional side but I think I gave her to much self pity. I think I could of thought of a better way to do it. I'm sorry. Plz Review

Here's a little comic I made.  
EXTRA:  
Rowena: How come I pass out so much? You make me look pathetic!  
Tsuzuki: I dunno I guess it adds a good touch.  
Rowena: Wuht? I'm gonna kick your ass! (pulls up her sleeve)  
Omi: Rowena! Don't talk to the nice girl that way. APOLOGIZE

Rowena: HMPH! Sorry  
Tsuzuki: (sticks her tongue at Rowena)

Rowena: Hey! Did u see what she did ,Dad?

Omi: Nope Sorry missed it

Tsuzuki: Haha

Rowena: Grr……


End file.
